Murusa talks to Protofire about Omega
Back to 2009 Logs Protofire Murusa ---- Hospital Compound Protofire is in his usual repair bay, his armor absolutely TRASHED. Murusa wanders in after her shift, she smiles spotting Protofire and tries not to show any worry. "Good cycle." Protofire smiles at Murusa wearily "Good cycle Murusa. How are you?" he asks, fully aware. Murusa walks over to where Protofire is laying down, "Keeping busy. Heard you were here so thought I'd pay you a visit." "I am flattered. I spoke to Omega Supreme about feeding Sky Lynx." he responds "He took it well and I hope will understand. Murusa pauses at this, then nods slowly. "I hope you were gentle. Having a friend his size is very important to him from what I have seen." she points out. "And you should be flattered." she teases. "I was to the point, but he understood and did not seem harmed." he grins at Murusa at the last comment "I will be in the city for a while. I do not like to taunt fate too much." Murusa puts a hand on Protofire's and pats it, "I'm happy to hear it. And I do not blame you from what I'm seeing. They treating you well?" Protofire turns his hand up to take hers, squeezing it gently before releasing it "They seem to think I am made of spun sucrose instead of the steel and titanium that makes up my frame. So yes, VERY well." he remarks. Murusa smiles to the squeeze and nods to the comment, "Well you are the head of the guard, hard to make them realize that those in power are tougher than they chose to believe." "Indeed. One must always remember though, that the mighty are put on tall pillars, but too tall, and they can be hurt more when they tumble." notes Protofire quietly Murusa nods a little to that, "You are right." she agrees. "There anything you need while you are here?" "Do you know any good reading? " he asks with a smile Murusa hmms, "Well the Book of Primus is always a good read." she smiles, "Otherwise my reading material involves all things construction and security." Protofire sniffs "I wrote most of that." he notes flatly. Was he joking? "What about storybooks?" Murusa ohs softly, "Maybe I should have you sign my security books then." she teases then a pause, "Story books? Not really." Protofire chuckles "Would you go to the library and find one for me then?" he asks. Murusa nods, "I could do that. Any preferences for themes?" Protofire says, "Something with a happy ending." Murusa hmms, "I'll try my best. Anything else?" Protofire shakes his head 'Not really no. Use your prerogative." You say, "All right. So anything I should be aware of or you'd like to talk about?" Protofire tilts his head 'Am I giving off the vibe of hiding something that troubles me?" he asks, puzzled Murusa shakes her head a little, "No, just thought I'd ask." Protofire ahs and smiles "I see. How have the Angels been?" Murusa smiles, "They are doing well." "Good, very good. Any new potential angels in the making?" You say, "I haven't been on the lookout for any sir, but I'm sure someone will let me know if there's possibilities out there." "Well, do let me know if any DO catch your eye. " he states, starting to sound more weary Murusa nods, "I will." she assures you Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs